With the development of science and technology, it becomes more and more common to use office software for office work.
Presentation software is an important component of the office software. A user can not only show a presentation on a projector or a computer, but also can print out the presentation and create films for uses in more fields. A presentation consists of a plurality of slides, and different slides have different layouts. Before beautifying a slide or changing the layout of a slide, it is necessary to identify the layout of the slide.
In the prior art, the layout of a slide is identified manually, which is inefficient and error-prone and is not conducive for batch processing on slides.